


Not my brother (a lie)

by TheFlyingAngels



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: +a little one, Big Brothers, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian gets a hug, Damirae(mentioned), Fluff In The End, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: Damian says he hates Jason and doesn't consider him his brother-What a lie.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Not my brother (a lie)

**Author's Note:**

> Jason + Damian = THE AMAZING DEAD ROBIN BROTHERS DUO-

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DEMON!"

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?! YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO, I DIDN'T"

"YOU ARE A LIAR TODD, "

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

"OH YES I DO! I DON'T CARE WHAT FATHER SAYS! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER"

1 HOUR AGO

It's been a month... 

A month since Jason Todd joined the titans.

It's not like he had a say in the matter...

It was an order, clear as crystal. 

The JL made it very clear. "If you don't join a team, we will have to put you in jail for your crimes".

He had two choices anyway, titans east and titans west.

He had chosen the west sided one, since he and Kory knew each other, they were great friends.

And she was more than happy to bring him into the team- family.

Well, she was... 

As for the other titans, they weren't sure if they could trust him. Especially Damian, who choked on his drink when he heard the news of their new teammate.

But after two weeks, he got to know everyone, and everything went back to normal-

Well, until Jason discovered a secret...

It was obvious, for a robin trained by batman.

The red hood had evidence too. He knew it was true...

Damian had a crush on Raven.

And since then, he started teasing him about it. It didn't bother at first.

But today Jason had gotten too far.

He called him weak for not being courageous enough to tell Raven.

'weak' was a word no one in the titans nor his family dared to call him with, even Timothy knew, 

and just as he called him that, Damian attacked, they were fighting violently.

"YOU FUC*** DEMON! GET OFF ME!"

"SHUT UP TODD!"

And of course the fight caught the leader's attention.

Kory stopped them immediately with the help of Dick. 

"Enough!" she shouted. "You two have been doing this often. Learn how to work like a team!".

The two calmed down a bit, but were still glaring at each other.

"And I know how to make them do so," Dick smirked.

oh no...

Back to our time

And that's how both Robin and Red hood ended up cuffed to chairs, facing each other in a weird dark room.

And their only way out was to work together. 

Which means, they are staying here forever.

"YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER EITHER DEMON!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE JUST AN ORPHAN FATHER TOOK PITY ON!"

"AND YOU ARE JUST AN ACCIDENT NO ONE WANTS!"

ouch...

And he continued:

"WHY DO YOU THINK BRUCE SENT YOU HERE?! HE NEVER WANTED YOU! HE WANTED TO GET RID OF YOU!"

At this point Damian was speechless. But Jason didn't stop. He was letting all his anger out on Damian.

"NOT EVEN DICK CAN STAND YOU! YOU ARE JUST A USELESS SELFISH SPOILED BRAT!"

Silence filled the room until:

"Do you think I don't know?" Damian asked chuckling sadly.

"What?" it confused Jason.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW?!" He repeated, anger and pain clear in his voice.

Jason, though, doesn't understand, and Damian continued.

"I KNOW! I KNOW THEY HATE ME! THEY NEVER WANTED ME!" 

Jason now understood, by 'they' he meant Talia and Bruce.

"FATHER CHOSE YOU! CHOSE YOU, GRAYSON, DRAKE CAIN EVEN BROWN!" He took a deep, shaky breath then:

"I WAS FORCED ON HIM!! HE NEVER NEEDED ME! NOR DID HE WANT ME! AND MOTHER, YOU THINK SHE SPOILED ME? WELL YOU ARE VERY WRONG! TALIA HATED ME, I WAS HER TOY, A WEAPON SHE WOULD USE FOR HER DIRTY WORK! SHE HURT ME WHEN I FAILED!"

Damian couldn't hold the tears. 

"AND WHEN I CAME TO LIVE WITH FATHER, I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE DIFFERENT, I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE HAPPY TO MEET HIS SON... HE NEVER WAS! I TRIED! I DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE HIM LOVE ME! I STOPPED KILLING! I CONTROLED MY ANGER! BUT HE WAS NEVER PLEASED!"

Damian was crying and shouting now.

"I AM JEALOUS OF YOU! ON HOW HE TREATS YOU! BECAUSE EVEN AFTER THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED, AND THE CRIMES YOU COMMITED, HE FORGAVE YOU! AND BEGGED YOU TO GO BACK TO HIM! AND DRAKE, HE ALWAYS SPENDS TIME WITH HIM, AND HE MAKES FATHER PROUD IN WHATEVER HE DOES. AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON GRAYSON AND CAIN!"

Damian stopped, he was a mess of emotions.

And it shocked Jason.

He didn't know what to say or do-

"And you came here... took my place and humiliated me for showing emotion," Damian whispered, too tired of the yelling.

'took my place'? I didn't- 

oh... 

"I am sorry," Jason spoke. "I didn't know" 

A minute of silence.

Jason laughed "We have a lot in common" he said.

"What?"

"I said we have a lot in common... the killing, the daddy issues, abusive parental figure, league..." He explained.

Damian frowned, "and our love for weapons..." Damian rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously, I mean, when I was your age, I did everything to please him." 

him = Batman

"I just wanted to hear 'I am proud of you Jason' or 'great work Jason' so I tried everything until..."

until I died...

"We do have a lot in common..." Damian admitted. 

"Look... I didn't mean to call you an accident I was just angry." Jason tried to convince.

"Me too..." Damian breathed.

"So... you ok?" Jason awkwardly asked.

"yeah..." He answered. 

After an awkward silence Jason asked, "You know, she loves you too?"

"What?" Damian blushed.

"Raven, or Rachel, whatever... she loves you, you should totally ask her out" Jason was smirking...

"NO WAY!" Damian shouted, 

"Why not? you can always come to me for help!"

"Weren't you the one who teased for it a few minutes ago?"

"I said I was sorry" Jason exclaimed. "PLUS I opened my cuffs!" he grinned.

"tt I did too" Damian showed his free hands.

Damian was going to get out, When Jason stopped him.

"Wait, why don't you talk to Bruce?" 

"No I c-can't..." Damian looked down.

"Do you want me to do so?" Jason asked softly.

"Really?" Damian looked for confirmation.

"yeah sure" Jason assured.

"Why?" Damian asked,

"Why what?" Jason stepped closer to him.

"Why do you care?" Damian looked at him making eye contact.

Jason sighed, kneeling to Damian's height, doing something he never expected himself to do,

He wrapped his arms around his small body, hugging him.

"Because you are my little brother"

Damian returned the hug.

"Thank you" he said softly, hugging his brother.

>>>>Bonus

"Dick you are going to finish the tissues!"

"shhh Kori, I am watching" he shushed her.

"At least stop crying!" 

"No way, this is too emotional- WAIT OMG OMG THEY HUGGED"

"Dick calm down"

"GIVE ME A CAMERA- WAIT NO I AM GOING TO VIDEO CALL BRUCE OR-"


End file.
